This invention relates generally to devices for supporting a spare tire on a vehicle and more particularlly to a pivotally mounted device on the underside of a vehicle for supporting a spare tire at that location.
There are devices in common use, primarily on pickup trucks, for supporting a spare tire at the rearward end of the truck beneath the box. Such devices generally include a carrier arm suspended at one end from the under side of the truck with the other end detachably suspended in similar fashion for clamping a spare tire between the arm and underside of the truck.
A problem with such devices, is that when one end of the carrier arm is unfastened for removing a spare tire, the detached end is wholly unsupported and can fall to the ground under the weight of the spare tire. This can be quite dangerous for an operator bent over at the rearward end of the truck with his hand inserted below the carrier arm for unfastening the detachably supported end.
Likewise, installation of a spare tire onto such a carrier arm is a strenuous job wherein the spare tire must be balanced on the arm and lifted all the way from the ground to its transport position and supported while a butterfly nut or the like is being attached for clamping the tire in the transport position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved tire mounting bracket for vehicles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket which is pivotally connected to the underside of a vehicle and which includes means for limiting downward pivotal movement of the bracket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket having collapsible tension members for supporting the bracket in an inclined service position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket having means for quickly and easily securing the bracket in its transport position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket which is easily attachable to the underside of a vehicle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket having a second tension member which serves to both retain a tire on the bracket and support the bracket in the transport position therefor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tire mounting bracket which may be locked to prevent removal of the spare tire.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a tire mounting bracket which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.